


Down, Boy

by SuperFerret



Series: Avoidance [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFerret/pseuds/SuperFerret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final part of the Avoidance series and sequel to 'Strawberries'.</p>
<p>James makes the most of being back in M's good books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down, Boy

“Alright then, Mr Bond. Drop your trousers.”

James stood up and began unfastening his zip. He knew he had earned his reward this time and was going to take his sweet time in enjoying it. His mind reeled with all the things she might have in store for him because it was never straight forward when it came to M. It was impossible to stick to missionary when she was around. He pushed his jeans to the ground and stepped out of them.

“Okay, 007. I’m all yours,” she grinned up at him from where she was sat. James raised an eyebrow to confirm she was saying what he thought she was saying. “I will do whatever you ask of me.”

He paused. The roles were reversed. His mind began to fill with a long list of things he’d like to see her do and a grin worthy of the Cheshire cat spread across his face. Dildos, a collar and lead; he could suggest anything and she would have to do it now. She’d said she would. A hundred degrading opportunities crossed his mind but he found himself oddly settled on one idea that surprised him. However, first he had to warm her up.

She remained sat in front of him, looking up at him with the same obedient eyes he had recently used on her. His cock twitched suggestively in front of her face. She just smiled up at him and waited for an order. James made his cock twitch again but this time nodded down to it and stepped towards her so she would get the hint.

His shirt hung above his erection. She took him into her mouth without using her hands and slowly began rocking back and forth. James sighed at the increased pressure. M was slowly pushing her lips right down his shaft until he was in her throat. Then she slowly came all the way back up until his cock sprung out of her mouth with a satisfying pop from her lips. After a few teasing sucks like this she got faster.

“Just relax,” he told her. He was swaying himself in and out of her now so that she didn’t have to move. “Relax now.” Then he grabbed the back of her head and began roughly rutting into her just like he did to all those exotic lovers he once had. She made a choking sound and he pulled out of her.

“You okay?” She nodded and he could see the arousal in her eyes and the smile on her lips. He would have to try that again but not tonight. He would build her up slowly.

“Remove your clothes,” he removed his own shirt and threw it to the floor with his jeans. “Slowly.”

She stood up and he took her space so he could really indulge himself in what he was about to see. M unbuttoned her jacket, rolled it off and laid it gently across the arm of a chair. Without untucking her shirt she began undoing the buttons. James could see the lacy white bra beneath holding up what he couldn’t wait to get his hands on. The shirt remained tucked in as she got both hands behind her back to undo her bra and, sliding the straps under her arms, she removed the bra with her shirt still on. She let it dangle from her hand for a moment before it fell to the floor.

She was a vision. With his legs spread wide, James started stroking himself to keep him relaxed during his little show. She pulled out her shirt and laid it on top of her jacket. She looked a little uneasy so James spared a moment to palm himself a little bit faster to prove to her that he wanted her body in all of its glory, wrinkles or not. She smiled and then her hands went behind her back again, this time to undo the zip on her skirt. She pushed it down to the floor and wriggled out of it. He drank her in with his eyes. There must be so many things she could teach him… but they could discuss that over breakfast. He had a plan to continue with.

“Follow me,” he stood up and held out a hand for her. He led her to the back of the kitchen where he picked up a blanket which was laid next to the back door. He opened the door and felt a cold draught across his extremities.

“You do realise it’s the middle of March, James?”

“You said you would do anything I asked,” he replied curtly. “And you will call me 007.”

He threw the blanket down on the grass. It was already dark but he could tell she was self-conscious again. He decided that he would ease her discomfort by taking the dominant role and shield her. As per usual.

“Lie down on your back, please,” he gestured towards the blanket. It wouldn’t be all bad. He wasn’t making her lie on the cold grass. She hovered for a while but eventually moved towards the floor.

“Yes. 007,” she answered with emphasis on his name. Now she was getting into the spirit of things.

He soon got down with her and covered her whole body with his, protecting her. He gently kissed and nibbled at the skin under her ear and felt her relax beneath him. He then moved himself between her legs and aligned his cock at her entrance.

“You are forbidden from making any kind of sound unless told,” he whispered. She gave him the sort of look that said she wanted to be as discreet as possible what with being in her back garden where any of the above apartments could see her but she nodded in agreement all the same.

He slowly pushed himself inside her folds and they both exhaled deeply with satisfaction. James paused to let her adjust. One finger inside her earlier wasn’t enough to prepare her to take him fully but her insides were wet so he knew it wouldn’t take long. He moved slowly, relishing every moment, knowing that at any moment someone with a light would be able to see what they were doing. This made him thrust faster.

“How are you feeling, M? What do you want?” he asked as he continued to thrust.

“I don’t want you to stop,” she whispered. “Fuck me harder.”

He obliged but only because he wanted to. He repeatedly pushed hard into her with each thrust making a slapping noise.

“If someone were to hear this then they’d know exactly what we’re doing,” he growled. “They’d see you desperate for my cock. So desperate that you’d do anything I say for it.”

He heard her swear under her breath as she tried to stifle the moans brewing inside of her. The fear of being caught made it difficult for James to remain quiet but he pounded into her again and again anyway. Every muffled moan that she didn’t let past her lips made James get louder and louder. It was driving him wild to see her try and restrain herself.

“Talk to me,” he said. M closed her eyes and stopped a couple of moans only just in time. She took a deep breath.

“Don’t stop,” she said firmly. “I need that cock of yours and I need you to fuck me until I can’t walk, until I’m dripping with your come all day at work tomorrow, 007. Fuck.” She moved her hand to her clitoris and rubbed fast.

“You fabulous woman,” he groaned. “Let me hear you.”

All inhibitions were seemingly forgotten as she let herself come louder than James ever remembered. She writhed on the ground swearing and moaning, holding him inside her as tight as she could. Just as he had thought, this stubborn little witch would do exactly the opposite of what he told her. With a few more thrusts he was tipped over the edge too and joined her in moaning louder than intended.

He rolled off of her to face the stars and soon appreciated the icy air to cool him down. Missionary didn’t turn out to be quite as boring as he always assumed. They were both breathing heavily, utterly satisfied.

“You might know a hundred things about me but I bet you weren’t expecting that,” he turned to look at her sated form. “You might know me but you don’t _know_ me.” She faced him and she smiled dejectedly.

“I will,” she replied, “If you’ll let me.”

He saw the seriousness in her eyes that said she wanted all of him, not just the man everyone else knew. She knew there was something more than the misogynistic dinosaur inside him but he wasn’t sure if there really was anything more to him than that. He was a trained killer who knew how to give a good fuck, nothing more.

He rolled over to explain this to her but a light in the above apartment came on as somebody made their way onto their balcony. James grabbed M’s hand and the blanket and ran back inside. They both fell onto the breakfast bar giggling at what had just happened.

“Well,” he surmised,” could have been worse!”

She stopped laughing and stared incredulously at him as he continued to laugh.

“Yes, James. It could have been bloody well snowing!”


End file.
